gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie
|previous = TV Shorts 2 |next = Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo}} "Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie" is the 16th animated short of Gravity Falls to air between season 1 and season 2. It aired on Disney XD on June 2, 2014. Official overview Mabel recalls the Pines' elaborate plan to break into a movie theatre. Synopsis Mabel greets the viewer by a fireplace in the parlor holding her scrapbook. She introduces the story of when she, Dipper, Stan, and Soos went to the movies. thumb|left|The family after getting kicked out. Stan returns to the waiting group outside the theater complaining that, at 12 dollars, Pony Heist had better be the best movie ever. Mabel excitedly tells them she wrote a list of jokes to tell during the movie and proceeds to tell one, to everyone's deadpan reaction. She gestures to a cardboard cutout of a laughing fox, (for the movie Laughter Fox 2) saying it gets her. The group excitedly enters the movie theater, throwing their tickets on a bored and sleeping Lee, chanting all the while. As they pass by the snack stand, a bar of Nyumalums falls out of Mabel's pocket. Thompson, who is passing by at the time, spots it and angrily yells at them to stop and shouts at them that there is no outside food or drink allowed inside. Mabel tries to defend them saying it was just one candy, and Stan tries to back her up by asking to see the manager. Unfortunately, Thompson is the manager, and he tells them they're banned. Outside the movie theater, the group sits on the ground forlornly. Dipper gets up and tells them he's got a plan to break in. They huddle together, and as Dipper explains the plan, the group goes through the actions. First, Stan would break into the door by using his lock picking skills (in actuality just taking a rock and breaking the lock). Then he mocks the two ushers in the building, Lee and Nate, into following him out, leaving room for Soos (who is disguised as a delivery man) to wheel in a cardboard box, which is carrying Dipper. Dipper pops out of the box and quickly types in an alternate message into the Theater Master 3000, "Thompson Drinks Popcorn Butter," to get Thompson away from the snack stand. While Thompson rushes to quickly fix the change, Mabel sneaks in and coats herself entirely in syrup. Thompson returns, suspicious, when he notices tiny hand prints on the inside of the slushie machine and opens it up, but it is empty. Unbeknownst to him, behind him Mabel is climbing the ceiling, using her sticky hands and feet to stick onto the walls. She climbs into a grate (grabbing a quick gummy koala snack along the way), and climbs through the vent which leads outside. She kicks the grate open to the back alley where Dipper, Stan, and Soos are waiting. The four use a rope to climb down into the projection room, accordingly to Dipper's calculations, at exactly at the time when the previews end (43 minutes). The rest cheer and as the movie begins, they have settled down on the couch. Mabel digs through her pockets to pull out a list and walks to the projection window and shouts out the joke she told earlier. It is a hit with the crowd who all laugh. Mabel returns to her seat and high-fives Dipper. Dipper then notices Thompson on security feed and points it out to the group, as Thompson chugs down a bottle of popcorn butter. They all laugh as Mabel takes out her camera and takes the picture for her scrapbook. Cast *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Alex Hirsch as Stan Pines and Soos *Michael Rianda as Thompson and Lee *Scott Menville as Nate Production notes Character revelations *Thompson is manager at The Royal Ragtime Theatre. *Lee and Nate are ushers at the Royal Ragtime Theatre. *Soos and Thompson drink popcorn butter. Series continuity *Mabel's interest in scrapbooks and albums is revisited in this short. *Previously Duck-tective and Grandpa the Kid, two often mentioned video media in the series, make appearances on movie posters. Trivia *The emergency exit is padlocked shut from the outside. *The movies that were playing at the theater are: *#''Monkey Business 2'' *#''Pony Heist'' *#''Laughter Fox 2'' *#''Going Stag'' *#''Flavor Pups: The Movie'' *#''Ducktective 3D'' *#''Toy Storage 2'' *#''Puppy Pals 3'' *#''Grandpa the Kid Again'' vi: ru:Альбом памятных событий: Поход в кино